


Things go bump in the night.

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, F/M, Intersex Character - Will has a vagina, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't sleep because of what is happening in the next room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about rating or tags or summary or anything really... I'm in a weird space atm.
> 
> I have no beta and therefore all errors are mine own.

The ceiling holds no appeal but he doesn’t stare at it for any other reason than that it is there; he is lying flat on his back in bed unable to sleep.

His mother has recently remarried, and through the wall which separates his bedroom from that of his mother’s he can hear the sounds of his mother and new stepfather fucking, but it’s not the noise which keeps him up either.

It is the thought of what they’re doing: his stepfather’s erect penis sliding in and out of his mother’s vagina, which keeps him awake. He has never seen a real life penis before, erect or flaccid, only ever seen images on the internet late at night when he’s certain his mother is asleep; and now he finds himself wondering what his stepfather’s penis looks like.

These thoughts and the accompanying imaginings has his vagina throbbing in arousal; he tries hard not to think about it, tries hard not to imagine what it would feel like to have something warm and throbbing and thick slide in and out of him.

He has never touched himself down there in any other manner except to clean himself, had blushed furiously the one time he had been curious to know what it looked like enough to sit with his legs spread open and a mirror in hand. He doesn’t even really remember what it looks like because he had been so embarrassed, and afraid his Mum would somehow find out, he’d only taken a little peek.

He is wet down there now, with the thick sticky stuff his vagina leeks whenever he is aroused; as always he is glad his mother insists he wash his own panties by hand because he does not wish to have to explain why, now more often than before, his panties have white marks on them; the white marks are very noticeable in his sensible black highleg briefs.

His mother is mewling now, an indication that she is close; he sometimes wonders what an orgasm feels like, has read online how to achieve one but is too embarrassed to even try. It must be a great feeling based on everything he’s read, seen and heard. With his mother close, his stepfather becomes more vocal, his voice more rough during sex than usual and he finds he prefers it this way, and unconsciously squeezes his thighs together.

He can feel how swollen his vagina’s lips are now and he just wishes they would finish already; he has a test tomorrow morning and doesn’t need this kind of distraction. Being driven to school by his stepfather, the man all put together in his three piece suit and not a hair out of place, is distracting enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not betaed, and I haven't given it another read through, so be wary of errors!
> 
> Also, this is not the second chapter I initially wanted to write . . . I'll hopefully get to that!

It was the third Sunday of the month; the day his mother spent with her friends, leaving him in the care of his stepfather, who was currently reading in the lounge. It was late afternoon and Will had just completed his latest school assignment; it had required searching the internet for information which had led to him reading about the human reproductive system – leaving him with questions.

His stepfather was seated on one of the armchairs and so he had perched on the edge of the sofa nearest the man.

“Hannibal, what’s it like having a penis?” 

Hannibal was surprised by the sudden question, and while he tucked his bookmark into his book, he thought of the best way to answer.

“That is a very difficult question for me to answer Will, as I’ve only ever had a penis, however, I will try to answer as best I can. If I think about it logically, I suppose you can say it’s easier than having a vagina when it comes to urinating.” 

Will was determined not to be embarrassed, and tried hard not to think about the fact that Hannibal had a penis.

“Easier how?” 

Hannibal was amused by the child’s innocent curiosity, realising that a penis must seem alien to one born with a vagina.

“Well, we can stand and urinate, and if we’re in a hurry we could just extract our penis from within our clothes, and even shake ourselves dry – all things which I do not do; not only is it unsanitary but uncouth as well. Having a penis is also uncomfortable.”

Will scrunched up his nose, how could a body part be uncomfortable?

“Uncomfortable?”

Hannibal bit back a chuckle, enjoying the adorable image Will presented, and wondered how far Will was willing to take this conversation; if he would bring up intercourse.

“Yes, a vagina follows the contours of the body whereas a penis is an appendage which needs to be tucked way safely, which is why it can also be very embarrassing.”

Will had to agree that having something hanging between your legs must be uncomfortable, and wondered why the Creator would give some men something like that.

“If you don’t tuck it away properly?”

Ah! If he handled this correctly perhaps the boy would be willing to answer some of the questions he was dying to have answered.

“Something like that yes, but also, when a man with a penis becomes aroused, his penis becomes stiff and erect and tents his clothing. What happens to your vagina when you become aroused Will?”

Will flushed and ducked his head, hands fidgeting in his lap, yet he answered truthfully.

“Uhm well it throbs, and . . . and leaks…”

The boy was even more adorable when embarrassed, and he’d experienced arousal; Hannibal found himself wondering who had been the cause.

“And can you control when you are aroused?”

Sometimes Will caused his own arousal – when he watched his stepfather prepare dinner and wondered what his hands would feel like running over his skin – and other times his body responded automatically – more so when he was the object of Hannibal’s focus – like it was doing right now.

“No…”

Hannibal smiled kindly at the boy; it would seem Will was discovering his sexual identity, once again he found himself wondering who it was that got Will wet.

“Now imagine you had a penis which grew stiff and tented your clothing every time you became aroused Will?”

Will’s blush darkened as he thought of all the times he’d sat in the older man’s company, vagina throbbing and leaking, horrified at the realisation that if he’d been born with a penis there would have been evidence.

“That sounds horrible…”

Now to ask something a little more personal…

“Yes, and sometimes the only way to get it to go down is to masturbate, do you masturbate Will?”

Will gasped, shaking his head vehemently, eyes wide. 

“No! No never!”

Oh, that was not what he had expected; although had the boy been born with a penis Hannibal is sure he’d be an expert masturbator already. 

“It’s a perfectly healthy thing to do Will, it helps you learn about what you like sexually. I see I’ve embarrassed you so we’ll talk about something else, but first, would you like me to bring you pamphlets on masturbating Will?”

Will covered his face with his hands, rested his heels on the sofa in front of him and hugged them with his elbows.

“I am sorry Will; I did not mean to pry.”

Will made no move to leave or say something, so Hannibal opened his book and resumed reading; four pages later a muffled could be heard.

“Hannibal?”

Once again he marked his place in the book, and turned to look at the boy, who had not moved an inch.

“Yes Will?”

Will parted his fingers and peeked at his stepfather through them.

“Is it wrong for me to like other boys?”

Hannibal was not too surprised by the revelation; Will was a gentle soul, and that coupled with his anatomy would lead him to seek a male mate. He found himself once again speculating just who the boy ‘liked’.

“No of course not my boy! Has someone told you that it is?”

Will dropped his hands from his face and wrapped his arms around his legs, eyes mostly on the carpet,

“No… it’s just something I read online.”

Hannibal sighed, the internet was not the best of places for the boy to be looking for information, he would have to bring home some pamphlets and talk his wife into giving them to the boy.

“Will, the world is full of bigoted people who believe strange things. If we are to believe the religious, the reason there are men and women on the Earth is to stave off loneliness and provide future generations, how then can people expect you to only show interest in women? It would be the same as two women liking each other; you’d need outside help in order to conceive a child. On that note, has your fertility been tested?”

Will ducked his head as he remembered the embarrassing appointment to the gynaecologist once he had started menstruating.

“Not yet, Doctor Simons says I am still too young and that he’ll have the test done once I am sixteen.”

Good, Hannibal thought, at least Will was getting proper medical care. Perhaps he should speak to this Doctor Simons, inform him of Will’s questions, and find out how he intends to handle the things. 

“I see… Still, if you plan on being sexually active before then I would suggest taking extra precautions; your partner should wear a condom and you should be on the pill, I will speak to your mother.”

Will hid his face in his legs for a moment as his blush flared. 

“I’m not… I don’t want… that’s really not necessary Hannibal.”

Was Will already on the pill? Surely he would have noticed if the boy was taking medication on a daily basis.

“How so William?”

Will thought about not answering, but a part of him wanted Hannibal to know. 

“I’m waiting for the right person…”

Oh! That was definitely not the answer he was expecting. A strong feeling of protectiveness came over him as he watched Will glance shyly at him, and he vowed he would ensure the person the boy gave his virginity to would be worthy.

“I am glad to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me, just this. I'm sorry?
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are love! <3


End file.
